Teacher's Pet
by cheezing monkey
Summary: Cho is having an off 7th year, and it all started when she finds that Oliver Wood has come to replace Madame Hooch. Plz R&R no flames plz
1. Befriending the Unusual

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I wish I did

Chapter 1- Befriending the Unusual

"Cho?" Marietta looked into the compartment

"Oh, Hello" I said quietly

"So, Did you hear?" Marietta asked

"Hear what?" I questioned

"That Oliver Wood is back at Hogwarts" She squealed

"Why?" I asked bluntly

"Because, Madame Hooch retired and He took her place" She explained

"So what does this have to so with me?" I asked

"Come on, fresh meat!" Marietta said

"He's going to be a teacher!" I exclaimed

"So, He's only 19 or so" Marietta said

"Yea, soon to be 20 and that's just not right for me" I said

"Hey Cho" Ginny Weasley entered the compartment.

"Hi Ginny" I said, Boy had she grew I thought

"How was your Holiday?" She asked

Boring, I thought, but decided to be nice, "It was fun" 

"That's good, excited for Quidditch?" Ginny asked, excited? Excited? Me excited about Quidditch?? OF COURSE I WAS EXCITED "Yea I guess" Oh yeah, who's smooth

"That's nice, I'm going to try out for chaser this year" Ginny smiled

"Really? Good for you, I wish you the best of Luck" I said

"Oi GINNY!" Ron stuck his head in the compartment

"What?" Ginny snapped 

"Wood wants to speak to you about you trying out for Chaser" Ron said, 

"Tell him to come in here" Ginny said

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" I warned…from experience, I knew that was a bad idea

"Why?" Ginny asked

"Tell her, Cho, what happened when you protested against Wood" Marietta laughed

"Well, he has a really bad temper, and I ended up on my butt on the ground, crap I wonder what he's going to do to his students" I frowned…bad memories ::shiver::

"Oh, well whatever, just tell him to come here" Ginny said

"There you guys are" Oliver popped his head in

"Hello Wood" The Weasley's said in unison as Marietta and I sat in the corner in silence…Please Please don't notice me, I thought as I closed my eyes tightly and bowed my head down so my hair would cover my face.

"Chang?" Wood asked, brushing my hair out of the way, How dare he touch me

"Yes Wood it's me" I said hastily

"Well, well" He whispred

"I see you're back" I sneered, with a look of hatred, to hide my fear

"I just had to come back" he moved closer and, threw me a grin, How I hate that grin

"What did you say you wanted?" Ginny asked, feeling the tension, Thank YOU GINNY WEASLEY!! Hmm, I guess I should leave.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked

"Uhm, away" I said and stormed out of the compartment. I searched through looking for a free compartment, but failed, so I opened the last compartment and decided to sit there, when I opened it, I saw the two most unexpected people in the same compartment, Draco Malfoy, with two girls, that I had no clue who they were and Luna Lovegood. 

"Hello Luna" I smiled

"Cho" She said in a dazed tone

"Oh Draco, tell us again about your first Quidditch game" One of the girls said

"Oh okay Michelle" He smiled

"So Luna how was your summer?" I said

"Good, I got to spend a lot of time with my Dad" She said

"Yes Sandie that is what happened" Draco smiled

"What are you doing in Draco's compartment?" I asked Luna

"He just came in, I'm happy he's not with those two Oafs" Luna said

"I see" I frowned and looked out the window

"We're going to get some food Draco, would you like any?" Michelle asked

"We'll pay" Sandie offered

"Just some pumpkin juice" He said

"Well well" I said

"What do you want Chang?" He sneered

"Nothing, just surprised to see you without your lackeys" I smiled.

"Surprised to see Miss Pretty Priss talking to Loony Lovegood" He looked at Luna

"Sticks and Stones love" Luna smiled

"Whatever" He gave Luna a look…but shook his head

I sighed, here I was, in a compartment with Luna and Malfoy, this year is going to suck, and it's my last year too, damn what did I do to deserve this? Well at least this year, I don't like Harry anymore, and well, the Cedric thing is still a soft spot, but getting better, but I have to put up with having Wood as a Professor, I wonder if I have to call him that, I mean, he's only 19 or 20…hmmm

"Looks like we're here" Luna said

***

"So where did you go?" Marietta asked

"I sat with Luna" I said looking down at Luna sitting at a bare part of the table

"HAHAH seriously where did you go?" She asked, I rolled my eyes at my so called friend's shallow remark.

"What? I mean do you know what hanging out with her would do to your hard earned reputation?" She asked

"Oh God please" I said and decided to prove her wrong. "Hello Luna, how come your all by yourself?" I asked

"I don't know, people seem to move when I sit down" She said poking her mashed potatoes

"Oh, well is it okay if I sit with you?" I asked

"I don't mind, it's good to have company" She said

"Good, I wouldn't mind a change of scenery" I said, looking at Marietta who was glaring

"Did you read the latest edition of the Quibbler?" Luna asked anxiously

"Uhm, no, what was it about?" I asked

"About the mutant animal genetic disasters" Luna laughed

"I see, well I have to compliment you on how you handled Malfoy" I said

"I'm used to people calling me that, and besides Malfoy is a big--" She started but was the word was censored by Dumbledore tapping his glass.

I started laughing hysterically, thinking of that Muggle show about that sponge, and when they were gonna curse, it was censored by a dolphin squeal

"I would like to introduce, Professor Wood, replacing Madame Hooch and adding a Flying class for the House teams" 

"Please just call me Wood" Oliver smiled

"Please just call me Wood" I mocked, and laughed

"Now, please make your way back to the dormitories" Dumbledore said

"You seem to be happy" Luna smiled

"I don't know, just some random thoughts popped into my head" I said

"Well, we better get going" Luna said

"Yea, Luna…" I said

"Yes?" She asked

"I think we'll be spending a lot more time together this year" I looked over at my friends who where whispering and glaring

"The more the merrier" Luna said.


	2. Getting Detention

Chapter 2- Getting Detention

Dammit, who opened the bloody curtains? I opened my eyes and saw Marietta in front of my window.

"Good Morning" She said gleefully. "You're in a good mood I yawned, referring to yesterday

"Oh that" She frowned

"Yea that" I walked into the bathroom, and started to get dressed in my robes.

"Well, we took a vote, and decided to give you a second chance" She said in what seemed to be a triumphant tone.

"Whatever" I said, I'm surprised their little minds could think up something that complex. I looked in the mirror and frowned, I picked up my wand and French braided my hair with a spell, I never did my hair like this before, it's ugly. I took it out and with a few spruces with my wand I made it wavy. 

"Ready for classes?" She asked

"No" I said flatly

"Well, you have breakfast to prepare" She said

"Hmm" I said walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall "Transfiguration, double Defense against the Dark Arts and—'' I stopped

"And what?" Marietta asked 

"Double Flying" I sighed, and started to walk

"Don't worry, it'll probably fly by like that" She snapped

"Not with Wood, if he kills me tell my mum I loved her" I pretended to wipe a tear and pretended to faint in her direction, but to my surprise I was caught by and unsuspecting pair of arms

"I'm not going to kill you Chang" A familiar Scottish voice said from behind

"I—uhm Hello Professor" I stammered, turning pink

"Please, call me Wood" He smirked, god not again… I looked down the halls for someone to talk to, but only saw Malfoy with his two little girlfriends. 

"Wood" I sneered

"So, uhm I heard about Cedric, I'm so sorry" He said

"You? sorry?!?!? SORRY MY ASS, YOU JUST THOUGHT OF HIM AS AN OBSTACLE TO THE QUIDDITCH CUP! SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT CEDRIC TO MY FACE!" I yelled, and he stared at me flatly

"Watch your tone, next act up and its detention" He said sternly

"Well, breakfast is starting

"Well shall we?" He asked holding the door open

"Thank you Wood" Marietta beamed

"See you in class Chang" He said

"Damn git" I said sitting down next to Luna

"Ahem…" Marietta looked down at Luna

"Well?" I said

"Didn't you hear me?" Marietta asked

"So, what about those gremlin-rats?" I asked, referring to the latest issue of the Quibbler

"Their acid venom is extraordinary" She said in her regular singsong voice

"FINE IF YOU WANT TO DITCH YOUR FRIENDS, POPULARITY AND LIFE TO HANG OUT WITH LOONY LOVEGOOD OVER THERE FINE! JUST BECAUSE CEDRIC IS DEAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU ARE!" Marietta shouted

"Bitch" I said calmly, and reached for her hair and punched her face.

"Interesting" Luna said and turned her bowl into a camera and took a picture

"Geroff me you psycho!" Marietta squealed, but I still didn't stop

My pain started to feed my rage and I kept hitting her

"WOOD GET HER!" Professor McGonagall said 

"Petrificustotalus" He said and I froze.

"Lovegood, take her to Madame Pomfrey" Oliver ordered

"As you wish" Luna said and helped the whimpering Marietta up.

"One week's detention" He whispered in my ear…and all I could do was shudder.

***

I passed by transfiguration smoothly, and no I just had two more double classes. I sat anxiously in my seat to find out who the next Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be. 

"Hello class" A young witch with spiked bubblegum pink hair walked in

"I'm you're new Professor, Tonks" She said, but everyone was paying attention to her pink hair, hmm, maybe I should die my hair that color. 

"Hello Professor Tonks" The class chorused

"Well, now, please turn to page 389, for we shall be studying the art of patronases" She said, wow something I have actually heard of

"Now, does anyone know what a Patronus is?" She asked, I shot up my hand

"Yes, I remember from the fight this morning, you gotta lotta spunk" She smiled

"A patronus is a charm to drive away dementors" I smiled to her comment.

"Good, 5 points to Ravenclaw" She said. All right…now, looks like I'll get pass this one easily too, now, all I have to worry about is…Flying. I better hold my tongue so that I don't earn anymore detentions, maybe if I avoid eye contact he won't notice me…what the hell am I thinking? Of course he's going to pick on me, so I should just keep calm…I thought. 

"Okay Class, pack up and the bell should be ringing in a minute" She said after a hour showing us a Patronus and discussing them.

"Great" I mumbled and shoved my book in my bag.

PWHAHAHAHAH hope you liked it, I was going to put Flying class in this chapter but I thought it would be too much. So please review and no flames please. 


	3. And Your Captain is

Chapter 3- And Your Captain Is…

"Okay class" Oliver paced in front of us. I looked around the Gryffindor locker room, it was very much like ours but filled with scarlet and gold lockers. "Today, we will be studying the Cleansweep" He said

"Great" Ron Weasley mumbled beside me

"Excuse me?" He turned around towards Ron

"Nothing, sir" Ron turned pale at the sight of Oliver's glare

"So you're the new Gryffindor Keeper?" Oliver said

"Uhm, yes sir" Ron stammered

"Oh yes I forgot, I need to announce the new players who will be joining us on Wednesday, let's start with Gryffindor, Captain, Harry! Congratulations! Beaters: Seamus Finnagin and Dean Thomas, chasers: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patail, and Ginny Weasley, another set of Female Chasers I see" Oliver smiled. I toned out not caring about Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, but surprised when they got to Ravenclaw, I got the biggest shock of this year

"Captain, Cho Chang" He said and smiled. I felt my stomach do backflips as my heart raced

"Me?" I said stupidly

"Unless, there is another Chang here" He said, I smiled gleefully, the one good thing that happened this year! Wow, maybe things won't suck out loud.

"You seem a lot happier than this morning" Oliver nudged

"Yea" I said

"Now, captains, you will have to come in, on Thursdays to discuss managing your team and such." He informed and started rambling about the Cleansweep. This was a big turn around, I mean Quidditch captain! Wait until I tell…wait, tell who? I mean all my friends hate me, except for Luna, well, I guess she gets to hear the good news, maybe this year she'll support her house, and hopefully she doesn't make another bloody hat. This year we were going to win and beat Gryffindor. They've been winning every year. But this year was Ravenclaw's time to shine. 

"Now, I have borrowed 28 copies of Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, now, read pg. 48 and give me a brief summary, along with a profile on the Comet 260, it will be due tomorrow, also, if any of you shall lose one of these copies the fee will be 14 sickles and 3 knuts" He said

"This is a bit of a joke class if you ask me" Malfoy whispered to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"So Malfoy, where's your cheerleading team?" I asked hastily

"Where's your dead boyfriend?" He asked

"10 points from Slytherin" Oliver said

"WHAT?" Malfoy yelled

"You heard me" said Oliver

"Fine favor the little Ravenclaw" Malfoy said and the bell rang

"You didn't have to do that" I sneered

"Well, I figured out how sensitive about that, and I didn't think you needed anymore trouble" He said

"I can handle myself" I said

"Fine, by the way, 6:00 tonight and tomorrow morning, Quidditch Pitch, you will be helping me clean the equipment" He said

"In the morning?!?!" I said

"Yes, if you think that's a bit too late, do you wanna try 4:00?" He said

"Fine" I spat and stormed off. 


	4. Cleaning with the Quiddich King

Chapter 4- Cleaning with the Quidditch King

I sighed heavily, it was 5:45, I had to go down there soon. What was I going to do? Wood was so...scary, and I just really don't want to put up with him. Even though Flying was okay today, but still, maybe because of what happened this morning, but I must say he has learned how to control his Quidditch aggressive obsession. I looked at the clock once more and I had 10 minutes to get down to the Pitch. 

***

"Okay, start cleaning the quaffles" He instructed right when I got down there. I nodded trying not to make eye contact and went to the room where they kept the balls. I took a wash cloth and the cleaner and started to clean. After about 20 shining quaffles he finally approached me

"How are you doing?" He asked

"Good" I mumbled dropping a quaffle

"Great, after that your done you can go" He said

"Okay" I said quietly and watched him through the corner of my eye

"So, excited about your captain position?" He asked

"Yea" I said

"I was surprised this morning, I never would have thought you and Marietta would get in a fight, you two have been friends since you came to Hogwarts" He said

"Oh" I started to feel my nerves growing, what's the matter with me? It's not like he's threating me, just making conversation, no need to get nervous...

"Can you say more than one word to me?" He asked

"Yes" I said, and he laughed "What?" I asked

"Still one word" He said

"Fine, why did you take this job?" I asked

"Well, I missed Hogwarts, and I was really excited when Dumbledore wrote to me asking if I'd want to teach here" He said

"Oh" I said

"Especially when Tonks is teaching here" He said

"Why is that so special?" I asked

"Well, Tonks is my girlfriend, but don't tell anyone, you know, don't need people knowing" He winked

"But, but isn't she a bit _old _for you?" I asked

"Only about three years" He said

"Oh...well I'm done" I said quickly and stood up.

"See you tomorrow morning" He said

"Uh yea" I stammered and tripped over a bench

"Are you okay?" He asked, but I didn't answer, I just quickly walked back to the castle

***

"Hello" Luna said approaching me in the common room.

"Hi" I said quietly and looked out a window.

"Sorry if you didn't find me at dinner, I was busy" She said

"Oh no it's fine I had detention" I explained

"Oh okay then, that's splendid" Luna smiled

"What were you doing?" I asked

"Uhm, nothing important" Luna smiled nervously

"Oh" I sighed and looked down at my feet

"What's bothering you?" Luna asked

"Nothing! Just tired" I said 

"Look, Cho, I may be strange but I'm not stupid" She said in what I would have never had thought I'd hear it, a serious tone.

"I never knew that you thought yourself as strange" I said

"I didn't, until I found out why all your friends hate you" Luna said

"What?" I said dumbfounded

"I heard them talking, they didn't want you to hang out with me, because they said I was strange, or crazy" She frowned

"Oh, uhm, look Luna, you may be strange, but you're, how do I put this" I started to think

"Crazy or weird?" She said

"No, you may seem strange, but you can be wise" I said

"Really?" She asked

"Yea" I said

"Oh, well, thank you, by the way here" She dug through her bag and pulled out the latest issue of the_ Quibbler._

"Thanks" I smiled

"No problem, I asked my Dad for two" She started to get up

"Going to bed?" I asked

"No, getting a different chair this one bothers me" She said

"Oh" I started to gaze out the window once again. I started to think of my reaction when he told me. It was such a surprise, on two fronts. 1. That he actually had a girlfriend 2.That it hurt me so much. It's not like I liked him did I?

"So, back to what was bothering you" Luna finally brought her selected chair over. I looked up and her chair looked way more uncomfortable than the last, because it was a small old wooden chair.

"That doesn't look very comfortable" I pointed out

"Oh, it's the safest, cushion chairs are filled with pixie hair" She said

"Uhm...okay" I said and looked at my chair. 

"Only the red kind though" She added. I sighed, for my chair was blue.

"Okay, shoot" She said

"Pardon?" I said, it sounded like she wanted me to kill her

"Tell me what's wrong" She explained 

"Oh, well, uhm" I said debating whether or not I should tell her

"It has to do with Oliver" She blurted

"What? How did you know?" I asked

"Well, I remember he was the one that gave you detention, so obviously you were last with him" She said

"Oh, well yes, I uhm, I found out that he has a girlfriend" I said 

"So you fancy him?" She asked

"No" I spat

"Hmm, I thought you might have, the way you're always nervous whenever he's around, and you get all worried before you see him" She explained

"That's because he scares me" I argued

"Okay, sure, keep thinking that" She said 

"Well, I don't know why I'm scared of him..." I drummed my fingers on my chair

"Maybe you fancy him" She suggested

"That couldn't be it" I protested

"Why not?" She asked

"Because..." I said, Oh God I think she's making a point

"That isn't a good reason" She said

"I...uhm...well" I shrugged, I couldn't think of anything

"Well, it sure sounds like you fancy him" She said in a singsong voice

"I can't, he's a teacher" I pointed out

"So, he's only two or three years older than you" She said

"Well, he's not my type" I threw her another reason, oh yea, I'm on a roll

"He seems like it to me" She said

"NO! I DO NOT LIKE OLIVER WOOD AND THAT'S FINAL!" I yelled

"Suuuuuure" She smiled

"You won't let me win" I pouted 

"So you do?" She asked

"I don't know" I said "but with all your reasons, it sure seems like I do" 

"See" She smiled deviously

"Man oh man" I groaned

"Well, now that I know you do, Good Night" She said

"Yea I better head up too" I said. I opened my dormitory door, and saw something different. All of Marietta's stuff was gone. 

"Great" I smiled and plopped on my bed. 

a/n: hmm...this was a really long chapter, not one of my best to me, any way. If you guys have any ideas that'd be great! because I'm running out of ideas at the moment.


End file.
